N-Acylethanolamine hydrolyzing acid amidase (NAAA) is a lysosomal enzyme, which plays a central role in the deactivation of N-palmitoylethanolamine (PEA). PEA is an endogenous lipid produced on demand by most mammalian cells, and a growing body of evidence links PEA to the regulation of inflammatory and pain processes. PEA reduces peripheral inflammation and exerts neuroprotective and antinociceptive effects in rats and mice.
Accordingly, there is a need for pharmacologic strategies aimed at correcting a deficit in PEA/PPARα signaling by preventing PEA degradation, e.g., for the treatment of inflammatory disorders.